Handcuffs
by Princess Sammi
Summary: We all know that Imogen gave Constance the book in 'Secret Santa', but what if she had gone with her original idea of the handcuffs ...  Let's find out.  Final chapter of SS re-posted with end re-written. Light hearted one shot.


**A/N: Okay so today I listened to my 2nd Queen of Pop Hotness aka Rihanna's hit tune S&M and the idea started to brew. It is a tad OOC, though it's intentional.**

**Thanks goes to Nic Neptune for kindly reading this for me, and encouraging me to publish it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Worst Witch, I don't own FRIEND'S where I borrowed some of my dialogue from, and I don't own the pink handcuffs … mine are leopard print ;) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Handcuffs<span>  
><strong>

The light flurry of snow from the day before had now turned into a blanket of whiteness, and the snow which covered the turrets of the Castle and the branches of the trees in the forest added to the magical festive feeling.

It was Christmas, and in Cackles it was the day of the gift exchange amongst the teachers.

In honour of the celebration Miss Tapioca was making a special meal for them, and as it was a special occasion they were even going to have some wine along with their meal.

The hours of the day passed by fairly quickly and it was soon time for the meal. The four teachers gathered in the staffroom, having placed their gifts in it earlier that day, and seated themselves at the table – which was now draped in a red tablecloth, with little sprigs of holly either side of the table and a Christmas Cracker in each place.

While Miss Tapioca was adding the final touches to the plates, Davina decided to share (whether anyone wanted to hear it or not) the Christmas Song that she had been working on for the past few days: she sang it not once, not twice, but three times, adding the chorus in after each verse of course.

It probably had a lot to do with the cats' choir in front of them but Imogen could have sworn that Constance was on her second glass of wine _'damn_, she thought, _perhaps I should have bought her alcohol after all' _

Davina was still singing completely oblivious to the reactions of those around her **"Feet crunching in the snow, robins tweeting as we go, Christmas carol, Christmas tree, lots of fun for you and me"**.

She finished with jazz hands and was met with a couple of minutes of silence until Amelia started clapping, as did Imogen and after being given a slight nudge from Imogen, snapping her back to her present surroundings, so did Constance.

"That was marvellous Davina!" Amelia rather over enthusiastically exclaimed, "really put us in the mood"

Davina beamed back slightly embarrassed "Why thank you Amelia, I composed it myself, I could teach it to you if you wanted? It's very easy to learn, even for someone, such as yourself, who isn't particularly good at singing." There was silence: Amelia began to say something then stopped, while Imogen was giggling away and even Constance was suppressing a smirk.

She opened her mouth and was about to start singing from the 'top' when Miss Tapioca entered carrying their feast.

After the meal it was time for the presents:

"Now who wants to go first?" Imogen asked them.

"Oooh me, me, me, pick me", Davina was jumping up and down waving her hand in the air manically.

"Alright Davina, off you go". Imogen nodded.

Going over to the table that had been set up in the corner she picked up a large cardboard box and made her way over to Amelia, tripping on the way and as a result nearly sending the box flying.

Fumbling with the rather knotted ribbon Amelia finally managed to undo it, and after opening the box, produced the most wonderful cake: It was a sponge cake, but not just any old sponge cake; the sponge cake had been designed to look like a mini version of the academy, it had been iced in a very pale grey icing, and gates made from liquorice, and even a broom shed, complete with broomsticks; the twigs made from chocolate flakes, was present and the glow of light coming from one of the 'window's represented a candle.

Amelia didn't know what to say … never before had she been given such a beautiful cake "Oh my goodness Davina, this is well … it's just um, did you make it yourself?"

Shaking her head Davina confessed , "Well Miss Cosie made the cake", quickly adding "but the design was all my idea" she explained proudly.

"It's wonderful Davina, Thank you"

She continued to stare at it for a few seconds for fear that it was only an illusion and would disappear the moment she took her eyes off it before reluctantly putting it back in the box, looking forward to later on when she could open it.

Constance offered to go next and presented Davina with a beautiful bunch of pale pink roses, in crisp white vase, which had a ribbon tied around it, the ribbon matching the exact colour of the flowers.

The match was so good Imogen wondered if magic had been involved, or if it were just down to luck or coincidence.

Davina was delighted and picking up one of the flowers she put on a deep voice "**The guy sure looks like plant food to me! The guy sure looks like plant food to me!" **a quick glance from Constance soon made her trail off as she continued to make the flower 'dance around' in silence.

Amelia went next and presented Imogen with a small black box, puzzled, she opened it and revealed a beautiful whistle that hung from a purple ribbon.

"I know it can't replace your old one dear but" she paused not quite knowing what to say.

Imogen's eyes glistened with tears, "Thank you Amelia, Thank you so much".

It was then only Imogen left, she, almost reluctantly, handed Constance the small package but was unable to meet her eye line. Ever the vigilant Constance noticed this action and merely raised an eyebrow at her, all the while beginning to feel unease at what she would find beneath the wrapping of the package.

Gingerly, she picked at the pretty blue ribbon tied around the package and delicately removed it, before unwrapping it to reveal a box. She lifted the box, took off the lid and was instantly greeted with a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs.

Constance sat in total shock for a few moments, well aware of the pink tinge building up in her cheeks; a contrast to her usual pale complexion, before finally finding her voice.

"Could I have a few moments alone with Miss Drill please Headmistress?" We have something to discuss" It was not a question, but more of an order.

"Um, yes of course Constance, I'll just, she gestured to the cake box in front of her before picking it up and heading towards the door, be in my office if you need me".

"Thank you, Headmistress" Constance replied, then turned her gaze in Davina's direction- who was absentmindedly chewing on a rose, while hoping to watch the action that would soon unfold in front of her.

"Can't I stay, Constance? Please, look you'll barely even know I'm here".

"Davina, if you don't leave right this instant then I shall personally decapitate this flower" Constance picked a flower from the vase and began to twirl the stem between her thumb and middle finger.

Looking as though she was about to faint, Davina snatched the flower from Constance's grasp, and cuddled it "there, there my petal" she cooed before placing it back in the vase, picking the vase up and rushing out the door before Constance could harm any of her flowers.

Silence hung in the air between the two left in the Staffroom, and was only broken by the gentle ticking of the clock on the wall. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime Constance spoke.

"Well?" her tone was sharp and cutting, but that was nothing compared to the intensity of the glare that Constance was currently directing in her direction. It was taking Imogen all the courage she could muster not to cower under the table.

She held up the offending handcuffs and dangled them in front of Imogen, the raised eyebrow indicating she was still waiting on an answer, and wasn't leaving until she had one.

"I –I …I'm sorry, but I just .. thought it might be fun"

"Fun?" Constance echoed. The word being said as if it were disease ridden and something to be avoided at all costs.

"You know, get you to loosen up a little and … she trailed off, she didn't know what to say to her. '_Why oh why, had she bought the handcuffs? Even the alcohol had seemed like a good idea now, anything compared to this'._

"Unlike Physical Education, the art of Potions requires a great deal of preparation and dedication. And I have much more important duties to carry out on a daily basis than '_**having fun**__'_ by _**'loosening up'**_ as you so kindly put it.

"I – " Imogen began, only to be cut off by Constance.

"Further more Miss Drill I do not appreciate being embarrassed in such a fashion!"

Sensing that she was lucky to still be alive, Imogen nodded indicating she understood and gave a small apologetic smile, which was not reciprocated.

Rising from her seat, Constance headed towards the door, but stopped before she actually opened it.

"And besides, she said with a wry smile gracing her lips, and Imogen could swear she saw a glint of humour in her dark eyes, have you seen how flimsy they are? come on! Good God! You try to hang a man from a water pipe with these, they'll snap like a piece of liquorice".

With that she left, leaving Imogen in even more awe of the enigmatic witch than ever before.


End file.
